


The Time We Get To Have

by blindedstarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindedstarlight/pseuds/blindedstarlight
Summary: Nyx finally has some times off, and so he makes sure he gets to be a part of your every day routine. It might seem boring to you, but for him it means the world. Because you ARE his world.





	The Time We Get To Have

**Author's Note:**

> First one-shot request for 2019 fulfilled! Thanks for requesting, and if you wanna send a request through to me, feel free to do so at: blindedstarlight.tumblr.com :D

You want to sleep in for a few more minutes. He doesn’t let you.

“Babeeee,” he punctuates his teasing wake up call with a scruffy kiss to your nape. You refrain from physically shivering at the sensation, and you grumble audibly because it’s Saturday and you deserve to sleep in. “Come on, we’ve got so much to do today.” You feel his calloused fingers graze over your sensitive skin, and his touch makes you want to turn around and bury your face into his warm chest.

You try to do just that, but he holds you away by the shoulders. Feeling betrayed, you simply pout and cross your arms, pyjamas dishevelled and hair looking like a birds nest. For the first time that morning your eyes meet his and the stormy blue almost takes your breath away.

The corners of his eyes are crinkled into faded crows feet, and his eyes are narrowed with the strength of his grin as he watches you with nothing but adoration. You flush at the kind scrutiny and drop your chin to your chest to avoid looking at him. Married for three years, and you’re still prone to blushing at every prolonged appreciative stare he gives you.

“Why do you do that?” you mumble.

He laughs softly and tucks a stray strand of hair behind your ear and leans forward to press a warm kiss to your forehead. You blush harder as he pulls away, and you don’t have to look up to know he’s smiling that stupid smile that has you falling in love with him over and over again– it’s all in his voice.

“Because I want you to know, every day, that I love you so, so much Y/N.”

You let out a strange noise at his declaration, and reach out to shove his face away before you launch yourself out of bed and scurry into the bathroom to calm yourself down because though you’re his wife, Nyx knows exactly what to say and do to make you blush so hard your face feels like it’s going to catch fire.

Up and in the process of getting ready for your day, you wonder what Nyx meant by having a lot to do that day. You shrug and continue your morning routine, allowing yourself to trust in your hero husband for the day.

* * *

It’s cold outside, but Nyx bought you some coffee from the nice cafe on the corner of the main shopping strip, so you’ve easily forgiven him for forcing you outside so early. He still hasn’t told you what you’re doing, so you play it patient and wait as you sip the comforting bitterness smoothened by the rich milky white froth of the milk. He’s holding your hand and pulling you along gently.

He looks over to you and grins cheerily, and you frown into your cup in a silent tantrum. You allow yourself these bratty moments with Nyx– he knows you’re not really mad, and besides, he tells you that he likes it when you can express yourself freely around him.

“Coffee good?”

“Would be better if I was cuddling with you under the covers at home,” you grumble. “Why are we out here so early? No one’s even around yet! The shops aren’t even open!”

Nyx shakes his head with a quiet sigh. “The grocery store is open, silly.”

You raise your eyebrows. “I could just go myself. I always go myself.”

The look Nyx gives you this time is apologetic, but determined.

“I know, but this time, I have the morning off. I don’t have to be back at headquarters until two this afternoon, so I’m going to be a good husband today and help you out around the house.”

Your heart softens at the intention behind his actions. Feeling warmer, despite the frigid air around you, you smile and shake your head in disbelief. “You don’t have to do this, Nyx. It’s your time off. You work really hard for us– we could just grab something nice for breakfast and head home to rest–.”

Nyx shakes his head, holding your hand tighter with a reaffirming squeeze.

“Sweet cheeks, please. I want to do this with you,” he smiles, and you find yourself unable to argue further.

“Okay. Alright.”

* * *

The grocery store looks strangely stocked, and you’re honestly a little caught off guard by how full of fresh produce the shelves are. Nyx notices your shocked expression and snorts with mirth at your expense, wrapping an arm around your shoulders and guiding you alongside him as he moves towards the fruits and vegetables.

“The wonders of being an early bird, huh?”

You roll your eyes, though there’s no malice behind the gesture. “Oh, shut up Nyx.”

The two of you stare at the seemingly limitless options before you, and Nyx gasps in realisations before backing away from the produce. When you turn to look at him, he shoots you a sheepish grin as he jogs backwards towards the entrance of the grocery store.

“Forgot the shopping cart. I’ll be right back, sweet cheeks!”

You nod and turn back to the fruits, hands itching to grab new oranges despite knowing full well that you have three in the fridge back home. The colour looks so vibrant, they are bound to be sweet and juicy! Lost in your reverie, Nyx arrives back with the shopping cart, bemused smile on his face as he looks between you and the oranges.

“No,” he pulls you away gently and you feel a guilty flush rising to your cheeks. “We’ve got some at home. C’mon, let’s shop for what we need.”

After that, the shopping trip goes well, with Nyx pulling you away from impulse buys, and indulging you with a few treats here and there because he’s your husband and he can spoil you on a whim. You leave the grocery store smiling, your cart much more full than it would usually be, Nyx chattering actively beside you as he pushes the cart towards the car and helps you load the groceries into the cargo hold.

Just before he shuts the car, he turns to you and pulls you close to press a tender kiss to your forehead. When he pulls away, you shook him a confused, yet pleased, smile. He shakes his head and shrugs.

“I just want to do more with you, just like this. It might be lame, but I really like doing this stuff. Normal stuff.” He leans in and pulls you against his chest again, and you can feel him laugh out of joy, and you can feel him quake with happiness as he holds you.

You can’t help but feel just as happy too, though you’re not too sure why he’s making such a big deal out of doing something as boring as grocery shopping. You wrap your arms around Nyx and sink against his warmth.

“We can do something more interesting than plain old grocery shopping once we’ve unloaded out stuff back home, hm?”

Nyx pulls away and ruffles your hair gently, every actions of his laden with affection.

“I’d love that. Let’s go!”

* * *

After unloading the groceries, the two of you decide to go grab a bite to eat at a cafe Nyx heard about from Tredd. You’re not too sure what to expect when Nyx is driving you there, but you decide you shouldn’t expect too much if Tredd is the one who is making the suggestion.

You feel bad for doubting Tredd and his judgment when Nyx leads you into a cosy little cafe on the outskirts of the main city. The suburbs have always appealed to you– slower paced and much more peaceful than the hustle and bustle of the main city. Circumstance has you and Nyx remaining in the city limits where you can afford it, simply due to the demands of Nyx’s work.

Still, you often hope to move to the suburbs and live a quiet life with your husband and family one day in the future.

You sit opposite Nyx and smile at him as he analyses the menu like a man on a mission. His gaze is focuses, and his jaw is clenched in concentration. You giggle at the sight, and his stormy eyes immediately flicker to you, lips quirking up and dimples appearing on his cheeks.

“Hm?”

You shake your head. “Nothing. You’re just cute.”

You catch the flush that overwhelms his cheeks. “Psh, okay.” He grins into his menu, giddy and unapologetic about it. Your heart warms at how openly affectionate your hero is. He’s secure within himself, and he’s secure in his relationship with you. He doesn’t have to pretend that he doesn’t feel special when you say something nice to him.

After looking at your own menu, you wave a waiter over and the two of you order your food. After the waiter’s scuttled off to prepare the meals, Nyx leans forward and raises his hand to tuck your hair behind your ear. Calloused fingers deliver gentle touches, and your heart threatens to beat right out your chest as he delivers that smile that lights life giving fires in you.

“What?” you whisper softly.

He shakes his head. “I love you.”

You’re beaming, and part of you feels stupid because those three words shouldn’t make you feel so stupidly happy. But they do. Gods, they make you feel like you’re invincible.

You soften and let out a dreamy sigh as you lean into his touch and reach out to grasp his free hand. The callouses feel comfortable and safe against your softer skin. You rub his knuckles soothingly and shut your eyes in bliss.

“I love you too. So much, that I don’t even know if ‘love’ cuts it.”

You sit there holding hands until the food arrives, and though the two of you dig in with gusto, the glances and the shy smiles and the meaningful lengths of eye contact continue. It’s been a while, you realise, since Nyx has been able to spend so much time with you. You dare to glance at your watch, and disappointment dips into the pit of your stomach as you realise that it’s almost midday, and you need to drive back home soon so that Nyx can get ready for his next shift.

“Do you,” you barely speak above a whisper, “need to go into work today?”

You can hear the smile in Nyx’s voice as he speaks, reassuringly as ever.

“I do. Gotta get back to work so I can do my part in protecting you, and the rest of Insomnia, from those greedy assholes outside the Wall.”

You bit your lip and nod reluctantly.

The cold fear rips at your insides, like it always does before your husband goes to work. You say the very same words every day, before he leaves, like it’s a good luck charm– like if you don’t say it, then something terrible might happen to him.

“Alright. But come back to me, okay? Please?”

He seems to melt at your plea, and he rounds the table and sits beside you. He takes your chin in his grasp and tilts your head up, bearing down on you with a warm gaze. He presses his lips to yours and coaxes you with a soft, slow kiss; lips of devotion printing unspoken promises onto your skin.

When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against yours.

He whispers. “I’ll always come back to you. I promise. I’m  _your_  hero, after all. I’ll come back.”

* * *

Relief, and then worry, floods you almost two days later when he comes back home, exhausted, battered, bruised, and a little bit more broken than the last time. You’re there with your arms wide open, and your heart full of love.

He takes it all, and you swear you feel his shoulders wracking in a silent sob.

“I’m home. Babe, I made it home.”

You nod and hold him, “You are. I’m so glad.”

He presses his cheek to your chest and sighs shakily. “I got the day off tomorrow, until six in the evening this time.” He looks up at you, and he looks so tired, but so hopeful. “Wanna go to the park and have some ice cream with me?”

You can’t help but giggle. “Are you… are you asking me out on a date, Nyx?”

He grins up at you, exhausted.

“Yeah. Will you? Can we?”

Your lip wobbles and you nod, not trusting yourself to speak.

He pushes himself so hard. Just to spend time with you.

“Of course. If you’re feeling up to it, I’ll do anything. Anything you want.”

Nyx smiles and relaxes against you.

“Awesome. I love you Y/N. I’m glad I get to spend my time with you. I’m glad I get to come home to you.”

You burst with warmth inside. It’s that feeling, that feeling that is more than love could ever mean. You hold him close, and you thank all the powers in the world for returning Nyx home once again.


End file.
